Death and Strawberry
by Rise Against Society
Summary: Ichiruki in all it's fluff, angsty glory. A collection of moments between these two that pop into my head thanks to my daily life. First Chapter: Nap Time (Inspired by the tumblr user Kokomatcha. i recommend checking her out bc she has awesome Ichiruki related text posts and served inspiration for this one shot - ) One-shot and AU Collection
1. Nap Time

**AN: I know i shouldn't be starting new stories without finishing the others i already have up but i couldn't help myself. i keep having these moments thrown into my face and dozens of other ideas pop into my head. I promise i'll update the other stories i have. i'm currently on winter break so now i have lots of time to finish and organize my thoughts for the other stories. so read and review please ^-^ and enjoy some fluff.**

* * *

Ichigo sweat dropped from his position on his couch as Rukia's purple bore into his own amber. All he wanted was some peace and quiet as he took a nap on the couch of the Kurosaki household, and he was at peace. That is until Rukia plopped down on the other couch and turned the T.V onto a chappy movie. Words were exchanged; Him yelling at her to turn it off, her retaliating back, talking about how it was his fault for napping in the middle of the living room instead of the private quarters of his room. She had won that argument, Ichigo could have accepted defeat in peace, but today he wasn't so gracious in defeat. The last word before he turned away was the one word Rukia always hated because it involved her height.

Midget.

"I-I… Uh" was all Ichigo could manage.

If looks could kill he would've been dead three times over. He almost wanted to hide behind the throw pillow he was using for his nap. Almost.

She reached for a throw pillow that was to the left of her and flung it at Ichigo at full strength. It hit him right between the eyes with surprising strength, earning a yelp of sorts from him.

"OW WHAT THE HELL RUKIA!"

She smirked with an "hmph" before turning back to her Chappy cartoon. He just growled silently to himself while he hugged the pillow that was thrown at him and turned his back to her. All he wanted was some peace and quiet, he could've gotten it too had he not called her that damned 'M' word. Her reaction was worth it. No one would ever hear it escape his lips ever, but Ichigo couldn't help but find Rukia a little bit cute when she was angry. Only a little.

He peaked back over his shoulder a bit and saw Rukia deep into her show. Rolling his eyes he turned back to face the couch and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep to sooth his drowsy senses. Thankful that he only had Rukia to deal with, as his family would be gone all weekend.

* * *

"Ichigo?"

Rukia stood over him, trying to wake him up. He only murmured something about killing Kon when he woke up and stirred but didn't wake.

"Ichigooooooo?"

Same response. This time he murmured about Isshin needing psychological help (even though he was muttering it in his sleep Rukia couldn't help but agree)

Rukia sighed; She was growing tired of him not waking. She only wanted to see if he wanted if he wanted a blanket. She finished her Chappy movie and was about to head to her room and call it a night when she noticed that the house and grown cold within the past half hour and while it wasn't a bother to her, Rukia saw her orange haired substitute shivering a bit in his sleep.

"Ichigooooooooooo"

"Hmmmmm." He muttered. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and turned back towards Rukia. He scowled and turned back to face the couch, "What do you want?" his voice was dripping in slight anger and weariness along with being more raspy than usual.

"It got cold and I was just wondering if you wanted the blanket? I'm not cold so I was just wondering." She stuttered a bit, raising the blanket in front of her face to show him her offering.

She heard him shuffle a bit on the couch, lowering the blanket out of her gaze she found him now lying on his back. One hand was snaked behind his pillow that his head rested on, the pillow he was hugging as he slept was now down by his feet as a footrest and his arm closest to her was lazily laid across his stomach. He was staring at her with one lazy amber eye. For a quick second Rukia's face flushed and her stomached fluttered, she held the blanket in front of her face to hide.

"Is that damned show done?"

Rukia sighed rolled her eyes, typical of him. She nodded and held the blanket out again in offering to him. He grasped the blanket and threw it on the other couch, for a split second she was confused at his actions first mad then confused in that order. Then long arms snaked their way around her legs and she came crashing down into a hard wall of muscle filled with warmth soon embracing her. The same arms used to bring her down wrapped around her, the confusion filled her more.

"Wha-"

"Shhhh, I wanna continue my nap"

Rukia sweat dropped as she found herself settled on top of Ichigo. On of his arms were snaked around her waist, the other now laid on her upper back instead of his stomach. Warmth soon filled her face, which was without doubt as red as Renji's hair. She struggled a bit to snake her arms out from underneath her and planted them above Ichigo's shoulders and pushed up a bit to look him in his closed eyes.

"I was just offering you a blanket a moment ago?"

He simply shrugged and opened one eye to her, "That blanket wouldn't have covered all of me."

She raised an eyebrow, "Ichigo, you're tall, I'm short and you expect me to serve a better purpose at warming you up than a blan-"

"So you're openly admitting that you're a midget?"

Rukia stopped mid-sentence and looked at him scowling. His brown eyes peaked open a little wider and he smiled back at her. She was about to snap back him but he took the moment of her shock and pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapping around her firmly. The scowl soon disappeared as Ichigo hid his face in the crook her neck. She shuddered as she felt his warm breath on cascade down her collarbone, today was the wrong day to wear a scoop cut tee.

"Ichigo" she breathed heavily, her face flushed.

"Yes?" he muttered against her skin.

"What are… why?"

"Didn't want the blanket"

If it were any possible her face flushed even harder. She scowled and growling quietly to herself.

"I'm never going to admit I'm short but where is the logic in using me as a blanket you idiot, considering your size-"

Ichigo's lips softly connected with the crook of her neck and she gasped in the middle of her sentence cutting her off efficiently. "You talk too much for a blanket."

"Shut up"

"You're the one talking."

"…"

She could feel him smile against her neck. This argument was his win.

"Still don't see how I can be a blanket…" she mumbled softly

"You could be if you held me back."

"…"

Rukia could feel Ichigo smile into her neck again and felt him shift his arms. Now the arms were in opposite locations, the one used to drag her down was on her upper back and the one that was resting above his head was now around her waist. Her arms felt weird now for holding their position on either side of his head, she folded them into her chest and rested onto him. Her face still flushed and stomach strong with butterflies.

"So does this mean I can continue my nap in peace?" he muttered to her shifting.

"Fine, yes."

"Thank you blanket." He muttered, smiling into her neck and kissed it once more causing her to shiver. She rested her head against his and listened to his breathing, it was the most calming sound in her life. This feeling didn't help the redness of her face or the feeling in her gut, she damned him for doing this to her. She hid her face in his bright orange locks

All he wanted to do was nap. All she wanted to do was make sure he nap warmly so he doesn't get a cold and be sick when a hollow comes around. Stupid her to think it would've been simple between them.

"You're impossible, you know that?"

His breathing was the only response she got, she smiled in response.

"You're lucky I happen to love impossible. Idiot"

She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat and breathing, the rhythm of both lullabying her to sleep.


	2. Hell

_AN_ _: I tried to go with some angst. hopefully i got it right, but judging by the time (1 in the morning) i will come back to fix this. Hope you enjoy, please Read and Review when done..._ _Mischief Managed_

* * *

"Rukia, do you know what it's like to be alone?"

"…."

"Rukia?"

"…"

"Guess not…"

Ichigo sighed as he sat in his bed. The moon spilled into his room, illuminating it in a pale silver glow. Tonight was a night that the rain was flooding his being, casting his mind and possibly his inner world in a flood of despair. It had been thirteen months now since he last saw Rukia, thirteen months since he had held her, felt her punches, and heard her voice. He missed her, more than anyone could ever imagine, more than he let on.

"You want to know something?"

He spoke into nothingness, a ritual he would do whenever he couldn't sleep. Which these days were becoming more often. His mind and senses were drowsy but he was determined for the petite shinigami to hear him. After all, she promised to visit him when she could.

"When I met you, it was set up. Created by a madman bent on destruction so that he would end up ruler. But I think differently. I believe meeting you was fate," He smiled at the memory of the first night, "It never felt more right having you in my world, I'll have to admit, after saving you in the soul society, when you chose to stay? A big part of me would miss you. And I did, the rain came back and I couldn't even use my bankai properly." He finished with a dry chuckle.

Sighing he shifted to sit on the edge of his bed rather than against the backboard. Ichigo couldn't stand it; he was on edge himself because of the rain. Through his body a weird feeling emerged. It felt as if lightning were coursing his veins, it wasn't painful but it was extremely uncomfortable. His chest too was closing up on him, making it a whole lot harder to breathe. "It was then when I suspected I may have held feelings greater than friendship for you."

He stood, the feeling in his veins building up so much that sitting down was too much for him to bear. "I never said anything at first, there was no reason too. Ha, we were in a time of war. Well more like the beginning of it but still, where does love belong in war? Nowhere." He chuckled darkly, "Any way's I doubted you would've loved me back. I mean my soul was a complete mess. I'm part Quincy, shinigami, and I host a hollow in me as well. I'm what Aizen would've called perfection, but to the soul society? To what you call home? I'm an abomination." He grimaced.

Breathing in and out he began to get frustrated. The feeling in his veins carried on, his chest grew tighter and he was now pacing. He was glad his family was not in the house, his father being away and out of town for a meeting while the twins deciding to sleep over at friend's houses.

"ARGH" Ichigo growled as he held his chest. He hated this feeling! It made him feel weak! Vulnerable! He is a damned war hero for crying out loud! War heroes do not act like this. "DAMMIT!" he punched the wall near his desk, it caved in with a hollow sound and pain shot through his hand. Slowly, he brought it out of the fist-sized hole in the wall and took notice to the blood trickling down his knuckles.

The rain was getting heavier now. It poured like a waterfall practically. He held his head with widened eyes as every negative and self-destructive thought flashed through his head. A sadistic, familiar laugh rang through his head.

"No, no, please no."

 _Miss me?_

"Go to hell!"

 _We did remember? It was fun._ The voice practically sneered.

Ichigo growled in anger, reaching out he threw everything from his desk onto the floor. Papers, books and a lamp crashed to the floor. Everything was becoming too much, he was losing it. Again his arms were wrapped around his head, he knew what he needed. He needed her; to hear her, see her.

"Rukia…" his voice cracked, "Please, don't let this be some sick joke. I need you…"

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was my choice, but. Falling in love with you was out of my control."

"…" Nothing.

"Rukia…."

Ichigo dropped to his knees and gave a mighty howl of pain and suffering.

* * *

Rukia covered her ears as hard as she could. Not caring that she felt like she was crushing her own skull. Anything to not hear him screaming, she hated seeing him like this. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed. Unknowing to Ichigo she was true to her word, tonight she visited him, the night that his rain was the hardest on him. She would give anything for him to acknowledge her, so that she could comfort him in this time of despair.

"Ichigo…" she sobbed. Wishing he could hear her.

She moved closer to him, and hesitantly hugged him. Feeling his warmth shake with every draw of breath, he wouldn't feel it but she could, she hugged him tight as he let out his suffering. Regretting the fact that he gave his power to save the world. She would give anything to see him scowling at her again. "I Love You Too," she sobbed uselessly. Rukia wished she could've told him, to give him an anchor of hope, maybe he wouldn't be like this had she told him, who knows. All she does know, is that she too had fallen hard for the fallen shinigami, and was powerless to help him. If there were a hell on earth, here is where it would reside.


	3. Mutants

_**AN:**_ _Man, another update so soon. lol never thought that be happening anytime soon. but this update wil; be the last one for a while, my laptop's charger broke and i in turn am broke so i need to save money for a new one. but any who. Those of you who are fans of Bleach and Marvel may like this a lot. i always saw Ichigo as a possible candidate for Wolverine in a AU so i just had to write down what i saw in my head, i may make a second part to this. it depends. now please read and review and enjoy... Mischief Managed._

* * *

Ichigo grimaced as he threw back the shot placed in front of him, the liquid burned for a mere second in his throat before it smoothed out. As all liquor did when he drank, courtesy of the accelerated healing factor he learned the live with. With a sigh he placed the glass back down onto the bar with the few dozen others, disappointed in another failed attempt trying to at least get a buzz. In a way it was hell, but it also meant he didn't have to deal with a nauseating headache the morning after anymore. The perks certainly outweighed the cons there.

"You're him aren't you?"

Ichigo turned his head away from the counter he was leaning on and to the source of the voice. To his left sat down a woman, she was short probably around 5'5, with shoulder length black hair and unnatural but piercing purple irises. Her petite body was dressed in a black pantsuit, white button up shirt and suit jacket. No tie, but the top button opened revealing only part of her collarbone. Once he took her in he allowed his eyes to quickly scan the bar around them.

The mysterious woman was defiantly overdressed for this place. It was a dive in the middle of Washington State; the other people here were dressed in nothing more than hunting gear and flannels. She was alone and stuck out like a sore thumb. Not a good sign

"Sorry," he turned to the bartender and motioned for another bottle of the now empty bottle of Vodka. The barkeep looked worriedly at him but reluctantly handed over the rough liquor. "But I don't think I'm the one you're looking for." he finished, opening the new bottle and started pouring it in a glass.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed he had she scooted closer to him, "Oh I doubt that." She held out a hand with a finger extended.

Ichigo stopped pouring, his body gone rigid. Slowly he put down the bottle and reached a hand to his chest, and sure enough, his dog tags were out in the open. Quickly he placed them underneath the collar of his plain black tee, mentally cursing at himself for his lack of vigilance. "Maybe once, but not anymore." He replied back, he needed to get out of here.

He threw his head back as he took the shot. Slamming the glass onto the counter her stood, "My tab please." And the bartender nodded. He brought it back to Ichigo and he reached to his back pocket for his wallet. Not wanting to spend any more time in the pub he slammed down money that was a lot more than the tab was, "Keep the change." And placed a very generous tip into it's jar.

He grabbed his red leather jacket from behind his bar chair and slipped it on fast. Turning towards the direction of the doors and walked. It seemed like maybe he was going to walk away easily; this could just be a minor case of mistaken identity. In fact, he IS going to walk away. He placed a hand on the exit when the woman spoke again, causing him to stop.

"I don't make mistakes captain."

Shaking his head he exited the bar. Grey skies, tall trees and petrichor greeted him; he had to admit that even though Washington was always like this it was always a calming sight. Stepping away from the door of the shack like bar he turned to the row of motorcycles and pickup trucks that were haphazardly parked everywhere in a pit of gravel that was the parking lot. He dug his keys from the inside pocket of his red leather jacket and walked to a black motorcycle and mounted it. It was nothing fancy, a simple bike that could get him too and from his work, his place and the bar. It was fast though, a feature Ichigo liked the most.

"Captain Ichigo Kurosaki awarded every single medal possible in the marines except the P.O.W medal. Is that correct."

He turned his head to the bar's door. There again stood the mysterious woman. He sighed to himself, what a fool he was trying to convince himself that it was all a misunderstanding, "You're a tenacious little thing aren't ya?" he picked up his helmet from where it hung off his gas pedal, "So let me guess, Urahara sent you? Funny, I didn't think he had another assistant besides Yoruichi."

"No, no," she started, taking steps towards him, "A Mr. Toshiro sent me, he said you owed him a favor." She stopped right in front of him, a smirk of confidence on her face.

Ichigo groaned as the familiar name rang in his ears. "You're with S.H.I.E.L.D?" Just when he thought he ran far enough away from them, they always caught up with him. Letting out an irritated sigh he brought up his left hand and scratched it, the skin between his knuckles were itching again.

"Why yes, now if you'll come with me," She brought up car keys and clicked on its remote. A car chirped and he turned to see a new looking pickup sitting over at the far end of the lot. He scoffed and reached for his helmet again, "Yea, right. Not happening, Tell Toshiro sorry but I'm busy right now." he finished, slipping his helmet back on his head. S.H.I.E.L.D was just going to have to put a pin in it for he meanwhile

She looked shocked and started stuttering, Ichigo didn't allow her to finish her sentence and plugged his keys into the ignition and turned it on. His bike roaring to life, giving it some throttle he kicked up the bike stand and in a smooth motioned turned quickly (not without his bike picking up some rocks and flinging it at the mystery woman) and sped out the parking lot.

He heard her yell out for him but soon it disappeared as he put some distance between him and the bar. Looking back he saw nothing but the road and trees, he let lose the breath he had been holding and turned back to the road. It was calm, relaxing even. The road in front of him zoomed by quickly, the way the air felt hitting his face was the most blissful thing ever. Along with the fact that the roads in Washington were surrounded by trees made it an even better sight.

That is until he saw the same exact woman from before in the middle of the road, blocking his path. how did she?

"SHIT"

Turning the handle quickly made his bike launch him forward into the air. Ichigo closed his eyes and curled himself in a ball mid-air, waiting and bracing himself for the impact of the road. His helmet met the ground, then his shoulder and then back. Pain shot through his neck and shoulder as he skid a couple feet, rolling somewhere in the landing.

When he finally stopped moving he tried to yell out in pain. He couldn't though; his neck was twisted in a bad angle for he was now facing behind his body. Breathing was hard but not impossible. He waited, not for an ambulance, but for his body. He loved his abilities but sometimes they lagged, it was annoying and painful

"Oh shit! I didn't- oh my god. I killed him!"

The mysterious woman appeared in his vision, scared and in full of horror. If he could've he would've laughed at her. Pain filled his body once more and this time he was able to groan audibly. The muscles in his neck pulled themselves together and his head was snapping back into place, the pain in his shoulder and back slowly faded away. Within a minute he felt good as new. The mysterious woman cried in shock.

"Nope, sorry. Still alive. Very hard to kill"

"What, how?" she started.

He sighed, slowly trying to pick himself up from the ground. The woman stood too, holding out her arms in fear of him falling again. Ichigo took in the state of his clothes, his jacket took the brute force of the skidding, and it was torn on his shoulders. His jeans ripped at the knees, his shirt now with random holes and a watch now shattered upon his wrist. "I just bought this jacket too" he sighed in complaint.

He looked up back to the woman who was still starring at him in shock. "What's your name?" he asked. She snapped out of her shock, still looking timid. She opened her mouth to answer him but was cut off by the sound of a phone going off. Quickly she reached into a pocket to bring out a device and starred into its screen. Ichigo looked puzzled but a sound in the distance quietly pricked his ears; it was faint but still there.

The chopping sound of helicopter blades.

"Damn, was it really necessary to call in the cavalry?" he asked her sounding annoyed. She looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean?" Ichigo then pointed off to his left, "About five miles away, Helicopters, they're closing in and fast!"

A look of shock filled her face once more as she looked off in the direction he was pointing. "I read your file, I knew you could sense things, but at that accuracy?" the shock was present in her voice as it was her face. Soon it became obvious that it wasn't her that called the helicopter but another question popped itself into his head

"File?" Ichigo asked. But the question was soon forgotten when he heard a countdown, his body tensed and he looked in the direction of the copters, he spent so much of his life running away from them he knew what that countdown meant. "Run!" he muttered, he heard her say something in question but he didn't wait for her. Ichigo shot out a hand and looked directly in her purple eyes with his own amber, "I said: RUN!"

He took of in the direction of the treeline near the road, pulling the woman along. She stumbled a bit, but was keeping up with him as they jumped over big rocks and fallen trees, being extra careful not to trip. Looking up Ichigo couldn't help but curse, the tree's weren't thick enough to hide them just yet, maybe a little further. but his thinking changed when a whistling sound filled the air.

"Shit!" and without hesitation he pulled the agent into his veiw, picked her up by her small waist (To which she yelled out, "HEY") and launched her into a nearby patch of grass as the rocket slammed into the ground near him. The blast knocked Ichigo into the air, the world around him spun as his ears rang. He skimmed a couple of trees before landing face first into a tree suddenly.

"Fuck!" he groaned. A warm sensation spread throughout his face. As he peeled himself from the tree he reached a hand up and sure enough he broke his nose. Within seconds it was fixed and he ignored the blood, deciding to look around for the women that was just with him. She lay on the ground, blood leaking from a cut on her forehead and her eyes closed. She was knocked out from the blast and he cursed.

The chopping sound of the helicopter blades now filled the air, turning he faced the direction of the machines. "Today is just not my day."

He ran to the woman and scooped her up into his arms. She murmured and shifted but didn't wake; he looked off into a direction and sniffed the air. After finding a particular scent he sped off into a run in that direction.

The trees grew thicker, and Ichigo couldn't be any more grateful. Whoever was chasing them would have a hard time finding them in the thick trees. Following the scent for a couple minutes he found what he was looking for, a small pond. He carefully walked over and set her down by the nearest tree, holding the back of her head with one hand as he shimmied himself out of his now even more ruined leather jacket, Folding it up so he set it behind her head, it would be doing more good for her than for him at the moment. Taking a moment to wipe the blood from his face and to catch his breath he studied the agent, even though her hair was now messy and hr face slightly bloody, she looked beautiful. Ever so slowly he reached out a hand as to caress her face.

A twig snapped in the distance and Ichigo tensed, quickly he brought back his hand and looked around him. The itching in the skin between his knuckles grew; he knew what was yearning to make an appearance, but not now. Not until he was sure. Sticking his head up in the air he sniffed it, ignoring his own scent and the scent of the woman before him. It took him a while to sift it through the air but he found it. Male sweat, it was closing in, a lot of it and fast.

The woman murmured again and he faced her. She looked like she was waking but she seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness, he held her face with a hand, "Hey, I need a name. Can you tell me who is out here with us?"

Her purple iris scanned him lazily. Her voice slurred but soon a word came out that he understood, "Hydra."

Anger swelled at the familiar name, memories of experiments and fallen comrades filled his head, he shook it putting it aside, deciding to save it for the people looking for them. He softened his feature before asking another question, "Thanks, now tell me. What's your name agent?" her face grimaced, trying to find her voice, "It's not…. Agent…. it's….Kuchiki….Rukia…"

Ichigo smiled, "Well, nice to meet you Rukia, I'm Ichigo, although you already knew that. Get some rest, if you read my file like you said you did, and then you know exactly whom I am and exactly what I can do. This next part isn't something you want to witness so get some sleep. Now when you wake up you're going to tell me exactly how you did that little trick of appearing in front of me like you did." he finished with mock authority. She strained to smile, "Bite…me…."

Ichigo then sent her a haughty look, "Careful Kuchiki, I just might." She just scoffed before she allowed herself to nod off. He stood, letting the anger fill him again. Letting the itching in the skin between his knuckles consume his hand and then slowly, three blades emerged from each hand. Hydra would pay dearly.

He turned, sniffing the air trying to pick up the scent again. it was easier to find this time around and he smiled. Quickly he ran off in the direction of the scent, not caring of they heard him coming at him. Judging by the scent it was a small squad, no more than five or seven people, this would be easy.

As the scent grew stronger he picked up his speed, it wasn't long before they came into view. The groups of hydra soldiers were standing in standard searching formation, a big circle looking in all directions as they surveyed the area, all of them dressed in something other than the standard Hydra gear. It looked like what was a mix of civilian clothes with kevlar vests and elbow pads and knee pads, dressed for urban warfare. He grinned, what they wore wouldn't help them in the slightest, and launched himself forward into the first guy of the formation with a mighty howl. All of his claws found themselves embedded into the guy's chest, a pair of blades were deep into his heart killing him effectively. Ichigo heard his team scramble and cry out in horror but he didn't give them a chance to gather themselves.

Pulling his claws out he slashed at the nearest guys, almost severing both their heads from their bodies. Three down, three to go. A soldier brought up his gun to fire but Ichigo slashed upwards cutting the barrel of the rifle clean off, and in another motion bringing his other claws and stabbing the guy right in the heart. Four down. shots rang in the air and a piercing pain flared in Ichigo's back and legs. Quickly he pulled himself out of the guy a slashed blindly behind him, the guy shooting at Ichigo wasn't so lucky as the blades cleanly pierced the side of his head. Five down one to go. Ichigo turned to find one guy standing there, shaking in fear. He couldn't even hold his rifle correctly, it was hysterical.

"Boo"

The guy flinched and pulled the trigger on his gun, which Ichigo just saw was a shotgun and not a rifle like his buddies. This one was smart he'll give him that.

The blast knocked him back as he took the full force of the pellets to his chest. Extreme pain filled him but he pushed it to the side, he was going to make this guy pay. Upon his back hitting the ground he rolled fast, grabbing a fist full of dirt and threw it in the face of the soldier and blinding him. He cried out and began firing randomly, dirt and trees exploded as the blast landed, failing to hit their intended target. Ichigo dodged each blast with ease then swung an arm up cutting the soldier's rifle in half. Pulling in the blades in both hands, Ichigo struck the guy across the face, and with his other hand he grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Tell me soldier," he brought him close to his face, "Do you know how long it takes for the human body to bleed to death?"

The soldier gulped in fear and shook his head, Ichigo smirked, bringing up the hand used to punch him he clenched it and only let one blade release. the blade glowed almost in the dim light of the forest. Slowly the blade dragged across his cheek, making the hydra soldier squirm. "If you want to live to see another day, you'll report to your commanding officer than you lost me and the agent."

The hydra soldier gulped again, fear wild in his eyes. He noddd nonetheless, not wanting to play with his fate. Timidly, he reached for the radio that was perched on his shoulder and pressed a button, it squawked to life and he spoke into it. "This is charlie four-one-zero, come in base"

" _This is base charlie, report status, we're reading flat lines on your team's bio reading."_

 _"_ Base, they're dead. The package was dangerous as said, he picked us off one by one, I was lucky to get out alive. all sight of him is lost. I repeat, package lost."

Silence hung in the air, charlie's heart almost stopped, thinking that they knew he was lying. but after a couple of minutes the radio squawked to life again, " _Report_ _received, Alright charlie, fall back and await orders"_

Charlie sighed in relief, "Yes sir, charlie out"

Ichigo smirked, "Now, lights out" Charlie's eyes widened as Ichigo drew back his blades as well as his arm and launched it full force into the soldier's face. He fell limp in Ichigo's grip, and was tossed to the side. Taking in the sight around him he couldn't help but sigh, it was all over. looking down he saw a well sized hole in the front of his shirt, right where he took the full force of the buck shot blast and groaned. His skin and innards might be able to pull themselves together but his clothes never would. Then he looked back to the soldier he knocked out, as he thought, he was almost the exact same size as Ichigo, maybe a little bit bigger. Popping out a blade he cut off the kevlar vest from his body and slipped his grey shirt off, checking the label he grinned. Bingo

Looking down again he saw a red cross printed on a small metal canister on his hip. Thinking back to Rukia he took it off and clipped it to his belt, surely this would help her bleeding and prevent any infection from her wound. He then walked off back in her direction, sniffing the air again to help him stay on course, soon he found her again just the way he left her, snoozing against a tree. As he arrived near her he kneeled down to her level, she looked at peace he almost didn't want to wake her but it was needed.

"Rukia? wake up" Ichigo gently shook her shoulder. She murmured something about five more minutes and he grinned a bit, his eyes shifted from her face to her cut and then the grin faded. He didn't like how it looked, "Hey, Rukia wake up. I need to dress your wound." she then pouted, her eyes slowly opening. Rukia looked confused, then took a moment remembering where she was. she sucked in air fast and held her head in pain, "aaaah, geez, what the hell. it didn't hurt this much before" Ichigo rolled his eyes, "It's going to get much worse too in a second" he then held up the canister. Her eyes widened and she sighed, "What for?"

Ichigo brought up a finger and gently prodded her cut, she hissed and cursed at him. "For that, midget."

Rukia glared daggers at him, "Damn you" he merely rolled his eyes. Focusing on the cut he saw that it was pretty deep, nothing that needed any major and immediate care, but deep enough to keep on bleeding which was bad. Looking back down at her he spoke, "I'm going to need to cover this up and spray the canister. bear with me here." he then slipped off his shirt, Rukia's face heated up and she began to stutter, "W-wait what no d-don't do that!" Ichigo motioned to the spare shirt tucked in his back pocket, "Don't worry, I took a spare from one of the hydra goons" and began ripping apart the remains of his black shirt. after making four strips he held one in his mouth while holding the canister in one hand, and holding Rukia's bangs away from the cut with the other. looking back at the cut and down to the other strips he began to worry that they wouldn't be enough to stop the bleeding, but as he sprayed a small part of the cut he saw it block the blood. Rukia had squirmed and cried out in pain, he apologized telling her to be strong just for a little while longer. Quickly he applied the spray onto the entire cut and took the strip from his mouth and began dabbing the blood that covered her head and dropped it to the ground. He picked up another strip and wrapped it around her head, it would look like a rugged bandana but style certainly wasn't a concern right now.

"There you go, that'll hold you till you seek better help." He then stood and grabbed the shirt from his back pocket and slipped it on quickly. It hugged Ichigo's shoulders and biceps showing off toned muscles. He held out a hand and she took it, slowly getting to her feet. For a moment the world spun around her but he held herself up, looking up at Ichigo she held onto his shoulder, "Let's get out of here" and he nodded, "Look's like Toshiro will be getting that favor after all, if it weren't for you in your current state I wouldn't be coming at all." he replied, with a slight grin.

"Shut up Death-God"

Ichigo groaned. Rukia smiled. He hated that nickname and for her to know it was a horror. Damn those files S.H.I.E.L.D had on him. secretly though he had to admit, it didnt sound entirely bad coming from her.


End file.
